


Life Sucks

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is in high school and his life sucks.  He has no friends, except for Daphne, sometimes.  Brian and Emmett are there as well, but  they don't give a shit when their friends harass Justin.





	1. Ch. 1- Living Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I am here to let everyone know that Justin Taylor’s hair in Season 4 is the best. No arguments! I am right! Suck it up Britt!

* * *

Justin sat on his bed thinking. Daphne would be over in ten minutes, so he had to have what he was about to say perfectly prepared.

“Ok, Daph, listen. Since you are my only friend, I wanted to tell you first,” Justin said to himself and sighed. He could do this.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his bedroom door. When he opened it, Daphne was there smiling slightly. She walked in and quickly sat herself down on Justin’s bed, looking at her watch.

“This better not take long Justin,” she complained, “I have a date tonight.”

Justin nodded and took a seat next to her. “I’ve been thinking,” Justin began.

“Spit it out,” Daphne demanded and Justin glared at her, “Sorry,” she said not really meaning it.

Justin took a deep breath, “I’m gay.”

Daphne locked eyes with him immediately and shrugged, “Oh, is that all,” she said and began to get up.

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Justin asked and Daphne shrugged.

“It’s no big deal,” she said and headed towards the door.

“Fine,” Justin spat annoyed with his friend, “but just promise me you won’t tell anyone,” Justin insisted and Daphne kept walking. “Daph, I mean it, please. I’ll tell people myself when I’m ready.”

“Sure,” Daphne assured and kept walking down the hallway. 

 

The next morning, Justin trotted down the stairs and looked around. His parents weren’t around, as usual. Justin was an only child, so he was used to the empty house. He walked into the kitchen sadly, but he smiled immediately when he saw a note on the counter. It’s was his mother’s usual “Hi sweetie” and “see you soon,” she never said more than that.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that she left him $300, instead of the usual $100. Grabbing his bag for school, he quickly pocketed the money and left his house.

On his was to school he thought about his parents. They were never around anymore. He couldn’t even remember the last time he even had a decent conversation with them. They both worked a lot. His mother was always on the phone or at her office. His father was always out on business trips. Justin wondered if they ever saw each other.

Sighing, Justin kept walking to school. As soon as he was across the street from his school, he hesitated. He had been dreading to go to school everyday for the past four years and even before that he hated going.

If Justin didn’t care so much about his grades, he would’ve dropped out a long time ago. Justin sighed again and walked up the steps that led to the front doors.

Once he was inside he got a few more evil stares and whispers than normal. He just shrugged it off and walked to his locker. Before he got there, he was stopped by them. Them being Adam, Kyle, Luke, Scott, Patrick, Paul, and Chris.

“Asshole,” Patrick said and Justin rolled his eyes. ‘He we go again,’ thought Justin.

“Daphne tells me that you’re a fucking faggot,” Kyle spat nastily.

“Why do you care?” Justin asked. “You’re friends with Brian and Emmett and they’re both gay,” Justin pointed out. He couldn’t believe Daphne went back on her word.

“So, that just gives us another reason to make your life a living hell,” Luke pointed out and they all laughed.

Justin looked down at the ground and started to walk to his locker again.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Scott asked and jerked Justin backwards towards them.

This is why he dreaded going to school. The constant torture and abuse from them.

Emmett and Brian watched as their best friends picked on Justin. “It’s sad isn’t it?” Emmett asked and Brian shrugged.

“I don’t give a shit,” Brian answered and started to walk to his first class.

When the bell rang, everyone scattered leaving Justin sighing in relief. He hated when they messed with him. He always wondered why Emmett and Brian both looked on while their best friends tortured him. Maybe now that everyone knew he was gay, they would help him now.

 

Justin walked into the lunchroom and hurried into the lunch line. After getting the school’s special of the day, Justin began to look around for where to sit. He noticed a table in the back corner that was empty, so he headed there. Once he was seated and began to eat, Luke, Kyle, and Chris all appeared at his side.

“Asshole, sorry to bust your bubble, but my friends and I want to sit here,” Chris said.

Justin looked up at them with pleading eyes, but he soon gave up. He learned never to fight and to just do what they said. As soon as he stood up with his tray, Luke smacked it really hard and it all went flying all over the ground. Everyone around them busted out laughing and Justin ran out of the lunchroom.

Justin made his way to his favorite stall of the bathroom right outside of the cafeteria where he usually spent his lunch hour. He felt so stupid for trying to actually eat lunch in the cafeteria today. He should’ve just gone to the art room and drew. Silent tears fell down his face.

“Why won’t they just leave me alone?” Justin asked himself.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he was happy. If he could make one wish, it’d be to have at least one person to confide in.

 

Justin made it through the rest of the day without seeing any of them. He was about to leave when he saw Daphne chatting with one of her friends by her locker.

“Daphne,” Justin said trying to get her attention.

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked at Justin, “I’m in the middle of a conversation.”

“I don’t care,” Justin spat.

Daphne rolled her eyes again and turned around. Justin growled.

“How dare you?” Justin asked angrily.

“How dare I what?”

“You told everyone that I was gay, you said you wouldn’t.”

“I never promised,” Daphne said laughing a little.

“Yes you did,” Justin stated.

Daphne’s features softened and she put her arm around Justin, “I’m sorry, seriously Justin. Friends?”

Justin smiled and hugged her, “Friends.”


	2. Ch. 2- All Alone

As I promised, this is for you Britt. Enjoy!

* * *

The whole weekend, Justin sat at home not doing anything except for homework. He was too afraid to go out anywhere because they even picked on him outside of school. He did make a few occasional appearances at Babylon, where he liked to make out, a lot, but he wasn’t in the mood this weekend.

Sunday afternoon, Justin had been extremely bored. He finished his homework on Friday night and another once over on Saturday morning. Not wanting to look it over again, he decided to call Daphne, maybe she’d come over for at least a half an hour.

Justin walked over to the phone on the corner table and dialed her cell phone number. It rang six times before going to voice mail. Frustrated, Justin slammed the phone down. He missed the days where Daphne would wait for him to call and come rushing over in two minutes flat. She did live right down, across the street.

Flipping on the television and flopping back down on the couch, Justin settled on watching a movie for the rest of the day.

 

Once again, the week rolled around and Justin was dreading it more than ever. As he got ready for school, he made sure that he wore darker colored clothes, so he wouldn’t stick out as much.

He wished that his parents were home so he could fake being sick and he wouldn’t have to go to school, but he wouldn’t skip school. Besides he needed a doctor’s or parent’s note if he did and his school was really strict about forging them.

When he finally left the house, Justin walked slowly to school. He wished he had a car, but his parents were never home for him to ask them for one. Deep in thought, Justin reached the school sooner than he hoped. Everyone was still outside, goofing off before their first classes.

Justin walked cautiously up the stairs, hoping that no one would notice him. Luckily he made it inside in one piece. He was about to head to his locker when he noticed Daphne, talking with _him_.

Daphne was deep in conversation with none other than Kyle. She knew how much he hated them and she knew that they tortured him mercilessly. He didn’t know whether to run and cry or to face her and tell her what a piece of shit she was. He made up his mind when he saw Kyle kiss her sweetly and then walk away.

Justin stalked over to where she was standing, glowing, “What the fuck Daph!” he yelled.

“What?” she asked as innocent as possible.

“You know that those bastards make my life a living hell, why were you just swapping spit with one of them?” Justin asked angrily.

“Oh come on Justin, they don’t treat you that bad,” Daphne stated rolling her eyes.

“What do you mean ‘not that bad’?” Justin asked dumbfounded. “I can’t believe you Daphne, you know they hate me, you know how mean they are and Kyle, Kyle is one of the biggest assholes of the bunch.”

“Hey!” Daphne shouted, “Don’t say that about my boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend,” Justin said taken aback, “He’s your boyfriend, I can’t believe you.”

“Look Justin, if you are just going to stand here and make fun of my boyfriend and his friends, then I think I’d better go,” Daphne said and began to way away.

“Fuck you Daphne,” Justin spat angrily, “Fuck you!”

Justin ran down the hall and into a bathroom with tears streaming down his face. He now technically had no one. No friends, no family, no one. He was alone.

Just then, Adam and Chris walked into the bathroom laughing and instantly saw Justin. Justin tried to head into one of the stalls, but Adam stopped him.

“Oh look Chris,” Adam sneered, “It’s the new little faggot on the block and look he’s crying, what a baby.”

Chris laughed and grabbed Justin’s bag from his shoulder, “What do we have here?” he asked meanly.

“Give it back,” Justin begged.

Adam laughed and unzipped it. He then turned it over, spilling all of its contents all over the ground. Books, pens, pencils, and sketchbooks soon covered the bathroom floor.

“What’s this?” Chris asked picking up Justin’s sketchpad.

“Don’t,” Justin pleaded.

“Don’t what?” Chris asked laughing, “This?”

Chris tore out most of the sketches and ripped them all in half. Justin watched in horror as the hours of work he had put into drawing those pictures were ruined. More tears spilled out of his eyes and Adam and Chris both laughed.

During their laughing a taunting the bell rang and they left the bathroom, “Have fun being late to class!” Adam yelled back and the door shut.

Justin cried as he started to clean up the mess those two had just made. All of his sketches were ruined. Even one that fell out of Chris’ hands before he tore them had been stepped on and now had a big shoeprint on it.

After he finished cleaning up his belongings, he went to his locker. He also tried to think of a good excuse for being late to class.

 

By the time his sixth period rolled around, Justin was in a little bit of a better mood or as good of a mood he could be in after all that had happened earlier. The class that Justin was in now was world history. He liked this class and his teacher liked him.

“Ok class,” his teacher began and Justin sat back waiting to hear what she had to say, “Today you are going to start on your mid-term projects, so since I got a lot of complaints last year, we are pairing up this year. No more than three,” the teacher stated and the whole class cheered quietly and began talking furiously about who was going to work with who.

Justin sighed. This may have been a great situation for everyone else, but it was torture for him. He looked around hoping that someone else was having the same fate as him, but everyone seemed to be paired off.

Soon, the teacher noticed that Justin was still alone, so she decided to lend a helping hand. “Excuse me, class,” she said loudly and everyone looked at her. “Mr. Taylor here doesn’t have partner yet, would anyone like to put him in their group?”

Justin wasn’t surprised when no one raised their hand. “It’s ok,” he said quietly looking down at his book, “I’m used to working by myself.”

The teacher looked at him and decided not to push anymore. She left Justin alone to work by himself.

On looking was Scott, who had that class with Justin. He looked at Justin and how unhappy he was to be by himself. Just then he got the greatest idea, but he would have to wait until after school to tell the rest of his friends.

 

“Justin Taylor,” Scott said to all his friends at popular pizza place in town.

“What about him?” Patrick asked.

“Well, I just found out that he’s extremely lonely and then the greatest fucking idea hit me,” Scott gushed.

“Oh yeah and did it feel like this,” Kyle asked slapping his hand on the back of Scott’s head.

Scott rolled his eyes and continued, “We could get you to go out with him,” he explained pointing directly at Brian.

“Me, why me?” Brian asked quickly, “Why not Emmett?”

Emmett shook his head, “One, I wouldn’t do it, two, you’re hotter and a better actor, and three, everyone, even Justin, knows that I have a boyfriend in Scranton.”

Brian groaned, “Well, I won’t do it either.”

“How about for $80?” Chris asked getting into the idea.

“No,” Emmett stated, “You’re not getting a dime from me.”

“Fine, $70,” Chris corrected and looked at Brian.

Brian sighed, “Fine, whatever.”

“Great,” Scott gushed, “So the plan is, after you fuck him…”

“What!” Brian yelled, “Oh no, that wasn’t part of the deal. I never agreed to fuck him. You said go out with him, that’s it.”

“Why not?” Paul complained.

“Because he’s probably a virgin and I don’t fuck virgins, they’re too inexperienced,” Brian explained.

“Fine $140,” Chris suggested and Brian sat and thought for a minute. He sure could use the money.

“Alright,” Brian agreed, “I’ll ask him out tomorrow.”

“Yes,” all seven declared and Brian smirked and Emmett rolled his eyes.


	3. Ch. 3- Maybe

Some of you don’t like the way Justin is acting in this story. You think he needs to stand up for himself and have some balls. Well, hopefully, most of you understand that he’s that way on purpose, not because he’s a wimp.

* * *

Justin was sitting peacefully in the art room painting when he heard the door fling open and shut again. Assuming it was Ms. Herring, Justin continued to paint. He stopped painting when someone flopped down in the chair beside him. Looking up, Justin was extremely surprised to see Brian Kinney looking at him, but Justin ignored him and continued to paint.

“That’s very good,” Brian complemented scooting closer to Justin.

Justin wasn’t used to compliments, except from his teacher, so he smiled slightly and kept working.

“Look, I was wondering, would go out with me this Friday night?” Brian asked a looked at Justin intently.

Justin stared back at Brian, not believing what he was hearing.

“Come on Justin, we’ll have fun,” Brian begged.

“Why?” Justin asked not really knowing what else to say.

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Brian asked growing impatient. “I want to take you out, you’re hot. Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

“You don’t mean it,” Justin stated and Brian sat up straighter growing confused, “You’re just feeding me this crap to pull me into some plot with you and you’re friends. Well I’m sorry, but I’m not buying it.”

“Whatever beef you have with my friends has nothing to do with me. Besides, I think it’s time you begin to stand up for yourself. You know, stop taking their shit,” Brian pointed out and Justin smirked.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried,” Justin spat putting down his paintbrush. “They’ve made my life a living hell since the sixth grade. Then I tried teachers, the principal, and my parents, when they were around, and no one did anything. That’s when I tried to fight back, but seven against one sucks and I could never do anything. Believe me, it’s easier to take the shit they give me now, rather than make it worse.”

Brian sat dumbfounded. Could his best friends really be torturing Justin to no end? He couldn’t believe it. “Look, please, just one date and if you don’t like me, then we never have to speak or even see each other again.”

“Listen, I really can’t tell if you’re lying or being sincere, but the answer is no,” Justin said picking his paintbrush back up, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get back to work.”

Brian watched Justin begin painting again. He knew his friends would be pissed at him and he was pissed that $140 wasn’t going in his pocket, but he gave up and left.

 

“What do you mean he said no?!” Paul shrieked and slumped down in his chair.

“He said that he didn’t believe me,” Brian stated.

“Did anyone say anything to him or Daphne?” Chris asked.

“Why would we?” Luke complained looking disgusted.

“Besides, he and Daphne aren’t friends anymore,” Kyle pointed out, “She’s my girlfriend now and it pissed him off.”

“Great job Kyle,” Chris said slapping him on the back.

“You’ll just have to try again,” Chris declared standing up.

“What? No way,” Brian said waving his hands.

“Fine, $30 from each of us, in all $210,” Chris decided and everyone nodded.

Brian thought for a moment and then nodded. He sure could use the money. “Ok, but if he turns me down again, then that’s the last time.”

“What, afraid of rejection Kinney?” Scott teased.

“Fuck you,” Brian replied and threw and book at him.

 

After school, Brian waited for Justin to exit the building and watched as he walked down the steps, towards the sidewalk. He really didn’t want to hurt Justin, but the greed flowing through him was doing all the talking.

“Justin,” Brian called as soon as the blonde walked past him.

Justin stopped and turned around. He was afraid it was one of them again, but he was relieved as well as annoyed to find that it was Brian. Not really wanting to speak to him again, Justin kept walking.

“Hey wait,” Brian begged and Justin’s pace quickened. “Just hear me out one more time.”

Justin stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Ok Brian, you have two minutes,” he responded looking at his watch.

Normally, Brian wouldn’t take this bullshit from some twink, but he had a job to do. “Look, I know you don’t believe me, but I’m telling you the truth. I really do want to go out with you. I don’t care if it’s in public or not and we can do whatever you want.”

Justin felt a small twinge in his heart. No one had ever even looked at him in a way that would make him think that they liked him. Now Brian Kinney was standing there asking him out. How could Justin possibly say no? And Brian sounded so sincere.

“Can I trust you?” Justin asked in a whisper.

“What?” Brian replied because he couldn’t hear Justin.

“Can I trust you?” Justin asked more loudly and Brian looked down. “Just promise me that I won’t get hurt.”

“I promise,” Brian lied. Only if Justin didn’t grow feelings towards him, he’d be fine.

Sighing, Justin looked up and into Brian’s eyes, “Ok.”

“Cool,” Brian said looking away from Justin’s stare. “So, um, do you want to meet somewhere or…?”

“Can you pick me up?” Justin asked interrupting. “I don’t have a car.”

Brian was about to make a rude comment about him not having a care, but he remembered he was trying to get Justin to like him. “Sure where do you live?”

Justin wrote down his address and handed it to Brian, “Friday right?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at 8:00,” Brian said and walked away.

After Brian was out of sight, Justin sighed and continued to walk home. He was so happy. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time.


	4. Ch. 4- The Date

Justin stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He wanted to look good for Brian; it still was his first date. Deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt, Justin ran down stairs to wait for Brian to pick him up.

At exactly 8:00, Justin heard a knock at his front door and he stood up quickly. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it was just Brian. Brian the asshole who didn’t help him one bit when he was standing right next to his friends while they fucked with Justin.

Justin was beginning to have second thoughts about the date when there was another knock on the door. When Justin opened the door, Brian was surprised to see how good Justin looked.

The pants Justin had picked out hugged his ass perfectly and Brian always had a thing for a guy in a sweatshirt with a hood. It even looked like Justin spent a little more time on his hair than he usually did for school.

Brian, on the other hand, looked just like he did on any other day, nothing special. He looked good to Justin though, who licked his lips out of instinct at the first sight of him.

“So…” Brian said drawing out the word, “are you coming?”

Justin nodded and walked out the door, locking it. He followed Brian to the car and Brian got in the driver’s side. Justin followed Brian’s lead and got into the passenger’s side of Brian’s car.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” Brian spat.

Justin looked at Brian with a shocked expression. “Look Brian, you asked me out. If you’ve changed your mind, I’ll be more than happy to leave you alone,” Justin said reaching for the door handle.

“No, no wait,” Brian reacted pulling on Justin’s arm, “I’m sorry, I just got into a fight with my dad earlier. How about we go to the movies?”

Justin nodded and Brian started the car and drove to the nearest cinema.

 

Brian put his arm around Justin as they walked into the theater that was playing the movie that they were seeing.

“Come on, let’s sit in the back,” Brian suggested and Justin nodded.

They sat all the way in the back, towards the left corner. The movie that they were seeing had been out in the theaters for a little while now, so there were not a lot of people in there.

As soon as the movie started, Brian put his arm around Justin. Justin didn’t know whether to enjoy the warmth and love from Brian or to run because he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

Brian looked at Justin and he didn’t want to believe that he thought that the blonde was beautiful. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss Justin, but he wasn’t sure if the smaller man would mind.

“Can I kiss you?” Brian asked looking at Justin.

Justin instantly turned his head to look at Brian. He didn’t know what to say. After staring at Brian for a few seconds, Justin finally spoke, “Sure.”

Brian smiled and leaned towards Justin, placing a soft kiss on Justin’s plump lips. Soon, they both eased into the kiss and there was a full on, make-out session. Brian didn’t know why he liked to kiss Justin so much, he had only meant to kiss for a few minutes, but Justin’s lips and tongue were so inviting.

The time flew by and the kissing stopped abruptly when Brian heard a young girl yell at her mom as they were leaving the theater, “Mom look, those two boys are kissing.” Justin turned his usual shade of red when he was embarrassed and Brian glared at the mom after she gave them a dirty look.

After stretching in their seats, Brian and Justin got up and left the cinema.

 

“Where are we going now?” Justin asked as they drove away.

“Are you hungry?” Brian questioned.

“No, I ate a sandwich before you picked me up,” Justin replied looking out the window.

Brian nodded, “I know where we can go.”

Justin smiled and Brian turned the car into a parking lot of an old, abandoned warehouse. Rather than parking normally, Brian backed into a spot with the back of the car facing the woods.

“So how about we start where we left off in the theater?” Brian asked lacing his fingers through Justin’s hair.

Justin nodded and he and Brian began to kiss again. After ten minutes both of their cocks were straining in their pants and Brian new that it was now or never.

“Are you a virgin?” Brian asked and saw Justin tense up.

“Yes,” Justin answered looking away.

“Really,” Brain replied shocked, “I’ve seen you make-out at Babylon before and…”

Justin cut him off, “and that’s all I do.”

“Oh,” Brian said.

They stayed silent for a few minutes and finally Justin spoke, “Fuck me.”

“What?” Brian gasped.

“Please fuck me,” Justin repeated, “I never let anyone in Babylon fuck me because I didn’t feel like I could trust them.”

“But you trust me?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Justin said and Brian felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, but ignored it as soon as he remembered the money he’d be getting for doing it.

“Let’s go in the back seat,” Brian suggested and unlocked both of their doors.

Justin nodded and stepped out of the car and entering the back.

As soon as they were both seated and all doors were shut and locked, Brian took off his t-shirt and Justin followed by taking his sweatshirt off. As Justin pulled his shirt over his head, Brian admired Justin’s body. The blonde didn’t have great muscles, but he was still hot nonetheless.

Before taking off his pants, Brian reached into his front pocket and pulled out a condom and some lube. Brian then took off his pants and Justin did the same.

Soon, both men were naked and they began kissing again. Not wanting to look Justin in his eyes, Brian turned him around so that he was on all fours and Brian was behind him.

“Go slow, Brian,” Justin said hoping Brian would listen.

“Don’t worry,” Brian encouraged while lubing up his hand and sticking one finger slowly inside of Justin.

Justin moaned when Brian’s finger entered him, but relaxed and felt Brian add another. After the third finger was added, Brian prepared himself and placed his lubed cock at Justin’s hole. Before Brian entered, Justin took a deep breath and yelled out in pain.

“Slower,” Justin gasped and Brian eased up a bit. When Brian felt Justin relax, he pushed in more and was glad to hear Justin moan in pleasure this time.

Soon, they were both rocking together in the backseat of Brian’s car. Both of them filled the car with moans of pleasure. Brian pushed inside Justin harder and Justin screamed that he was going to cum. Taking the hint, Brian reached forward and helped Justin complete his orgasm by jerking him off.

Right after Justin came into Brian’s hand; Brian followed and filled the condom inside Justin. Justin flopped down on the backseat and ran his hand over his sweaty forehead.

“That was great Brian,” Justin complimented and Brian couldn’t help, but smile a bit.

They both dressed in silence and when they finished they got back into the front seat. Brian looked at his watch, which read 10:58, and looked out the window. He had promised his friends he’d be done fucking Justin by 11:00 in the parking lot and they said they’d be there at that time.

Just then, a van with a stereo blasting pulled into the parking lot and Brian looked over at Justin who tensed immediately. The van pulled up right beside Brian’s and seven people got out. Justin’s face got pale at the sight of all of them standing to the side of Brian’s car.

Patrick knocked on Brian’s window and he rolled it down, “So did you?” he asked.

Brian nodded and they all started laughing. “I can’t believe you went through with it and with him,” Paul shrieked and Justin felt tears well in his eyes.

“Here you go, you earned it,” Chris said dropping a wade of money on Brian’s lap.

“Brian?” Justin asked wearily.

“What, you actually thought he’d really fuck you asshole,” Scott teased laughing even harder.

Justin felt the hair on his arm and neck stand and he tried to look in Brian’s eyes, but the brunet kept looking away.

“What a freak!” Kyle shouted and they all laughed even louder.

Justin felt a tear slip down his face, “Fuck you,” he whispered to Brian, “Fuck you!” Justin flung the door open and ran out of the car.


	5. Ch. 5- Attempted Suicide

Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all!

* * *

It had been an hour since Justin ran from Brian’s car. Now he was walking home. He knew that from the city it took two hours to get to his house walking, since he had done it so many times before. Tears had been falling freely from his eyes since his walk began and even though Justin was tired of crying, he couldn’t stop.

An hour later, Justin turned the corner onto his street and soon was at his front door. Digging into the pockets of his pants, Justin pulled out his house key and unlocked the front door.

Once inside, Justin ran straight to his bedroom and flopped on his bed, sobbing hysterically now. He couldn’t believe Brian could do that to him. Make Justin lose his virginity all over some stupid prank or bet, whatever it was.

He wrapped his arms around his pillow and held it close wishing someone was there to console him. He remembered one time, two years ago, when he asked his parents if he could get a pet, and they adamantly said no. They said that they didn’t want some mangy animal destroying their house and Justin had to laugh at that. They weren’t home enough to even remember what their home looked like.

Sleep was not finding Justin tonight, so he decided to get a snack in the kitchen. All of a sudden, Justin saw headlights shine into his living room and he ran to the front door hoping that it was his mother. He threw open the door and looked outside, only to see a truck pull into his driveway, backup, and drive away.

Justin shut the front door quietly and new tears fell down his face. Why couldn’t his parents ever be home? Ever since he was eleven, his parents started working more and more and now they didn’t come home at all. His father was always away on business and he didn’t even know where his mother was half the time.

Sniffing, Justin walked back into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. Finding nothing appetizing at the moment, Justin slammed the fridge shut and stood in the middle of the kitchen thinking.

Just then, he looked up a locked his gaze at the knife rack on the kitchen counter. He looked at the individual sizes of each knife before walking over a grabbing hold of the smallest one. The knife felt sharp as Justin grazed his finger over the blade.

Justin walked back into the living room and set the knife down on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at it for a long time, contemplating. With two swift movements over his wrists, this hell could be over. All this shit could be gone and he wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore. An hour past and the clock hanging on the wall chimed, telling him that it was 7:00 in the morning.

The knife was still in the center of the coffee table. The blade glistened as the sunshine started to fill the room. Justin smiled and he knew what he had to do. He picked up the knife and brought it close to his left wrist. The veins and the tendons were moving around as Justin flexed his wrist.

With more encouragement from inside him, Justin brought the blade to his wrist and slide it across watching as the blood pooled out. As soon as the oxygen hit the open wound, it began to sting and Justin dropped the knife onto his lap and wrapped his right hand over his left wrist, trying to stop the pain.

Justin breathed in once and, still clutching his wrist, grabbed the knife with his left hand. He was about to pull his right hand away quickly and let the two wrists bleed freely, when the front door of the house opened and a blonde-haired woman walked in.

Jennifer’s mouth fell open and she ran to her son sitting on the couch, “Oh baby, what the hell are you doing?” she asked. She then noticed the knife was still in Justin’s left hand. “Justin, honey, give me the knife,” she demanded and Justin reluctantly handed it to her.

With her eyes still as big as saucers, she got up and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a towel and wrapped it tightly around Justin’s left wrist. “Come on,” she insisted and pulled Justin to his feet.

Justin had lost some blood, so his head was spinning a bit as he stood, but he followed his mother out of the house and to her car.

 

Ten minutes later, Justin and Jennifer arrived at the hospital. Jennifer pulled Justin into the emergency room and Justin sat in one of the chairs to wait. He got a few stares from the nurses and rolled his eyes when they started whispering to one another.

“Come on sweetie,” Jennifer said when she came back, “This way.”

She pulled Justin into the direction that one of the nurses was leading them. After Justin sat down, the nurse left and only a few minutes later a doctor came in. His nametag read Dr. M. Cooley.

“So what happened here?” Dr. Cooley asked.

“Oh my son,” Jennifer began, “He cut his wrist somehow and…”

Justin rolled his eyes and looked in Dr. Cooley’s direction, “I tried to kill myself.”

Dr. Cooley looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. “Let me see.”

Justin removed the towel from around his wrist and groaned in pain once the wound was exposed to open air. Dr. Cooley inspected the wound closely and began to clean it up.

“It’s a pretty deep cut. Fortunately you didn’t damage any of your muscles tendons too severely, so they will heal in time. Right now, we need to get you in stitches and then wrap this up. Follow me.”

Jennifer and Justin followed Dr. Cooley down the hall and into another room. After a few minutes of sewing up Justin’s wound and then wrapping in a bandage, Dr. Cooley declared that Justin hadn’t lost a lot of blood and that he could go home.

As soon as Dr. Cooley left the room, Jennifer looked intently at her son. Justin was busy staring down at his wrist cursing to himself that the only time his mother came home was the only time he didn’t want her there. He was so close to freedom.

“Why did you do it?” Jennifer asked after a few minutes.

Justin sighed, “I didn’t want to live anymore.”

“Why not, what could’ve made you come to do this?” she questioned moving closer.

Justin was about to tell her everything. How everyone in school treated him like shit, how he lost his one and only friend, how he lost his virginity to Brian Kinney, just so Brian could win a few bucks, but he didn’t.

“I’m gay mom,” he said and his mother sat still.

“Is that all baby? You don’t have to commit suicide over that. Your father and I will love you no matter what.”

Justin smiled. Although he had lied, he felt he was getting closer to his mother.

 

Justin woke up Sunday morning feeling refreshed after a good nights sleep. He had spent the whole day with his mother. They talked, but most of the time her cell phone would ring and he would wait for an hour while she talked.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, “Mom. Mom, where are you?”

Just then, Justin noticed a note on the kitchen table.

_See you soon sweetie._

_I love you._

_Mom._

Next to the note laid four one hundred dollar bills. He couldn’t believe it. After all that had happened, she had promised that she’d spend more time with Justin.

Not knowing what else to do, Justin leaned against the wall and started sobbing. He couldn’t believe all this was happening to him. What did he do to deserve all this? He slide down the wall and sat on the floor. Curling his legs up close to his body, he cried even harder.


	6. Ch. 6- Physical Abuse

Monday morning, Justin woke up groggily and got dressed. He had been crying non-stop ever since Friday night and it was proving to be extremely exhausting. He dreaded going to school, even more than he normally did. What if the entire school got word of what they did to him? He wouldn’t be able to handle it. All the torturing and emotional abuse, could it get any worse? Justin walked downstairs, grabbed a quick breakfast, and eventually left for school.

Once outside, Justin was ecstatic to learn that it was raining. It meant he could put up the hood on his jacket. When he put his hood up, no one noticed him. Before he knew it, he was at school. Justin walked cautiously up the steps and was able to make his way to his locker without being seen.

Now that he was inside and at his locker, Justin had to take off his jacket, and hood. He was just hoping he could make it to his first class safely, without being disturbed. Justin grabbed all the books he needed for his first and second classes and shut his locker. Before heading back into the mass of people, in order to go to his class, he took a deep breath to lower his heartbeat. 

Just then, he felt a sharp pain along his left arm and all his books went tumbling to the ground. Immediately he looked up to see who had pushed him into the row of lockers. Justin wasn’t surprised to see Kyle, Paul, and Luke laughing hysterically at him.

“What a fucking loser,” Kyle said giving Justin a hard kick in the leg and Justin winced.

“I don’t think he can get any more pathetic,” Paul teased and the three shrieked with laughter even more.

Justin fought back the tears as he gathered up his books and tried to stand, only to be shoved back down and kicked again. The pain coursed through his body and he wondered what he had done to deserve this. He was so confused; they had never hurt him before. Emotionally yes, but physically no.

Again, Justin tried to get up, but failed once more. All Justin could do was hope that the bell would ring and they would leave for class. Eventually, they just left on their own and Justin got up. He received stares and glances from a few people in the hall, but he ignored them all.

Justin limped as he walked to class. His right leg stung every time he took a step and his left shoulder had a large bruise already appearing. He somberly walked into his first class and took a seat.

The teacher began a lecture and Justin started taking notes. He silently wished this class would go on forever because he knew that Brian was going to be in his next class. The bell rang sooner than Justin hoped and he quietly walked to his next class.

To Justin’s surprise, Brian wasn’t there. He wondered if Brian felt so guilty for what he had done to him, that he was at home feeling like shit. Justin shook the irrational thoughts out of his head and got ready for class.

 

After that class was gym. Justin hated gym most of all. The teacher always seemed to pretend to not see everyone harassing Justin. The locker rooms were mostly empty when he entered and he quickly undressed himself and got into his sweats.

He had worn a long-sleeve shirt that day and he cursed at himself for not packing a sweatshirt, so he didn’t have to wear his usual t-shirt. He didn’t want anyone to see his bandaged left wrist.

Justin made his way into the gym without coming into contact with anyone. Sitting on the bench, he waited for the rest of the class and the gym teacher to show up.

A few minutes later the gym doors swung open and Justin was shocked to see Brian walk in. Justin put his head in his hands and breathed in deep. Why did his mother half to stop him? If she hadn’t, he wouldn’t have to be here right now. He could finally be at peace.

After what felt like an eternity, class began and everyone started to run laps around the gym. As always, Justin stayed behind and ran slowly and smoothly. The class had been running for only a few minutes when Justin saw Patrick spill bottled water all over the floor in front of him. Before he had chance to avoid it, Justin slipped and slammed down on the ground.

He tried to get up, but his back and neck ached. Soon, the gym teacher was over him telling him to stop screwing around and to clean up the water. All Justin wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die. He gathered himself up and headed to the bathroom for paper towels.

Brian watched as Justin left the gymnasium and thought about what had just happened. He had just seen Patrick spill the water that eventually made Justin trip and now Justin was being punished for it. It just didn’t seem right.

A few minutes later, Justin walked back in and began cleaning up the spilled mess. While cleaning, Luke started taunting Justin and, while the teacher wasn’t looking, kicked him in his stomach, making Justin fall to his side. Justin wanted to fight back, but soon Kyle and Adam gathered and he shook the idea out of his head.

 

Finally, it was the end of the day; Justin quickly gathered his things and walked hastily out of the building. He made his way down the first set of steps and thought he was home free once he started the second, but soon found himself falling. Chris had tripped him down the second to last step.

Justin had put his hands out in front of him to cushion his fall, but soon regretted the thought when the pain spread through his left wrist. He knew immediately that he popped some of his stitches. He cried out in pain a grabbed his wrist tightly. Everyone around laughed and Justin felt the hot tears begin to form in his eyes.

Before they had a chance to do anything else to him, Justin got up and ran down the sidewalk towards his home.

 

Wednesday, Justin got home and went straight for the bathroom. He stripped down and went into his bathroom. A long, hot bath was exactly what he needed. School had been torture and all Justin wanted to do was relax.

After his bath, Justin went into the kitchen and was extremely surprised to see a note from his mother.

_Justin,_

_Hi sweetie, sorry we can’t be home for you birthday, but you know how busy we are. I told your father about what happened and he doesn’t care that you’re gay either. I got a call from the hospital and they asked me if I wanted any therapy for you, but I assured them you were alright. Anyway, happy 18th birthday!_

_Love Mom_

Lying next to the note was an envelope with $1,250 sealed tightly inside. Justin couldn’t believe it. He ran over to the calendar, and sure enough, it was the fifteenth. He had even forgotten his own birthday.

It wasn’t a surprise to him that he forgot though. No one, not even has parents, had wished him an actual “Happy Birthday!” in years. The note was as close as he’d gotten in a long time.

Justin walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He’d go out that weekend and spend the money. He usually saved it up for a car, but this time he wanted to splurge on himself, he sure as hell deserved it.

He grabbed a pillow next to him and hugged it tightly wishing it was an actual person, “Happy birthday to me,” he said to himself feeling ready to cry once more.

 

Things had stayed like that for the rest of the week, and finally when Friday hit, Justin couldn’t think of anything besides skipping school. His whole body was throbbing with pain and everywhere he looked he had cuts and bruises. If he went out in public, people would probably assume he was a victim of child abuse.

Justin was sitting in the living room on the couch, resting his rather sore body, when the doorbell rang. Groaning, Justin got up to answer it. He was confused since no one ever came over and it was 5:00 in the afternoon.

He swung the door open and his mouth instantly fell open and he slammed the door shut again.


	7. Ch. 7- Not Alone Anymore

As soon as Justin slammed the door, he leaned his back against it. There was another knock on the door and Justin could feel the vibrations on his back. He didn’t want to answer it, or to see him. After all Brian did to him, he wanted him dead.

Growing sick of all the knocking, Justin swung the door open, “What!” he spat and Brian looked taken aback.

“You weren’t at school today,” Brian stated and Justin snorted.

“No shit.”

Justin was ready to slam the door again, but Brian stopped him.

“Justin, wait,” Brian begged.

“Why the fuck should I wait for you!?” Justin shouted.

“Why weren’t you at school?” Brian asked quietly.

“I didn’t feel like going.”

Brian stared at Justin and nodded. He’d seen how all of his friends had messed with Justin lately and he felt bad. Before, he felt that Justin was a big boy and that he could take care of himself, but now, now he knew that seven to one was a big difference.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said and looked at Justin.

Justin snorted, “It’s a little too late for that Brian because, guess what, I’ll _never_ forgive you!”

“Justin please, just give me another chance.”

“I can’t believe you Brian. First you promise me that I could trust you and then you humiliate me. Then, when you see me getting bashed at school, all you do is stand there. What, would you be embarrassed to help me out? You’re pathetic Brian!”

Brian stood still. He knew he was pathetic, but he was afraid of what his friends would do to him if they caught him being nice to Justin. Hell, he was afraid right now.

“Look Justin, can’t we just talk for a minute?”

Justin looked at Brian. As much as he would like companionship, he knew that he couldn’t trust Brian right now. His friends were probably in the bushes around the house with water balloons or shit like that.

“I don’t want to talk with you Brian.”

“Look Justin, I came all the way out here to have a descent conversation with you and you won’t even take the time of day to talk with me!” Brian spat.

Justin’s face grew angry and he lifted his right hand and threw it right at Brian’s left jaw.

“How dare you treat me like that, what the fuck did I ever do to you?!” Justin screamed as Brian held his face.

After a few minutes of recollecting himself, Brian spoke, “I just want to talk with you Justin and I’m so sorry.”

Justin stood there for a few minutes deciding whether or not he could believe Brian. “I want to believe you Brian,” he said, “but I can’t after what happened last time.”

“Justin all I want to do is talk. I promise you that my dickhead friends are not planning anything.”

Justin sighed and opened his front door wider to let Brian in. He walked them over to the living room and sat down. Brian sat down next to him.

“Why did you do it?” Justin asked Brian.

Brian hesitated; he knew exactly what Justin was talking about. “I don’t know.”

Justin rolled his eyes, “You do know.”

“I guess I didn’t care. I didn’t care what it would do to you or anything else. They offered me money as a bet and I accepted.”

“So, you had me lose my virginity for some fucking bet!”

“Yes and I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, you can just get the fuck out now.”

“Justin, I’m sorry. That’s all I can say, I’m sorry.”

They sat in silence. Justin had a feeling that Brian was being sincere, but he knew that he couldn’t trust the brunet completely.

“Why do they mess with me?” Justin asked after a few minutes.

“To tell you the truth Justin, I have no fucking clue. It’s like they just singled you out.”

“I know. I’ve tried talking to the counselor and all he said was, they’re probably jealous of you, just sit and talk with them. That’s the last time I ever spoke with that idiot.”

Brian smiled, “That advice is for shit. What if they don’t care and not listen?”

“I know, but I don’t think they’re jealous of me. I mean, come on, why would they be?”

“Maybe it’s because you are so damn hot.”

Justin couldn’t help but blush, but he was still pissed at Brian, so he didn’t give him more than that.

“You are really something, you know that?”

Brian smiled, but then frowned. He needed to find a way for Justin to trust him again.

“Look, I’ll make a deal with you. How about the next time my friends pick on you at school, I’ll come in and rescue you.”

“Oh, gee, would you Brian!” Justin said sarcastically, “I don’t need a hero; I just want them to leave me the fuck alone.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to them then.”

Justin leaned back and sighed, “Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Don’t tell me you’re being paid again?”

“Of course not,” Brian reassured, “I don’t really want to say I felt sorry for you, but I did.”

“So you felt sorry for me and now you’re here trying to make me feel better. As much as I appreciate that, I can’t get over the fact that you, you…oh never mind.”

Brian scooted closer to Justin and put his arm around him. Justin shivered from the other man’s touch. “What?”

“When you took me out and then we had sex. Then your friends came. I had never been more humiliated and upset in my entire life and that’s saying a lot. When I came home, I couldn’t sleep. I just laid awake thinking about what happened and kept crying. After trying for a few hours to sleep, I got up to get something to eat and that’s when I saw it.”

“Saw what?”

“A knife.”

“A knife? Were you going to try and kill my friends?”

“No,” Justin answered shaking his head, “myself.”

“You were going to try to kill yourself?” Brian asked shocked.

“No, I did,” Justin answered moving his sleeve away from his bandaged wrist.

Brian felt like an asshole. He never knew that Justin would try to kill himself.

“What can I do to make everything up to you?” Brian asked.

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious anything. Do you want me to be your boyfriend because I _really_ like you.”

Justin rolled his eyes, “I liked you a lot too Brian, but I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You just don’t know what you did to me. I don’t even know if I can forgive you.”

“How about on Monday at school, I’ll be with you. You know, hold hands, kiss, and anything else. So people will know not to fuck with you.”

“Brian, I…I don’t know.”

“Justin, remember when I asked you out?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you that you’re hot and that I really wanted to go out with you. Well that was true. When we were in the movie theater, I only meant to kiss you for two minutes tops, but your lips were so inviting and you looked so hot, that I couldn’t help but kiss you through the whole movie.”

“You really liked me?”

“Yes, I had a crush on you, but I never did anything because I didn’t want my friends to know. They really are just a bunch of assholes.”

Justin smiled, “I know, I’ve known for years.”

“I promise that I’ll make it stop. It’s the only thing I can think of to do for you.”

Justin nodded and Brian pulled him close.

“Ok, deal, but on one condition?”

“What’s that?” Brian asked smoothing his hand through Justin’s soft hair.

“You can’t fuck me until I see for myself that you are being sincere.”

Brian pretended to look hurt, but then just nodded his head in agreement.

“Deal.”

“Good,” Justin said and leaned to give Brian a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before turning on the television and relaxing with each other.


	8. Ch. 8- Scheming Once Again

Monday morning, Justin left his home dreading going back to school. He hadn’t seen Brian since Friday night. Brian had stayed late, but left around 3:00 in the morning. The next two days, Justin hadn’t heard a single word from him. Even after he promised he’d call. He hoped Brian wasn’t trying to trick him again.

He walked down the first block and was about to turn the corner when he heard a car horn honking behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Brian in his car.

“Do you want a ride?” Brian asked after he rolled his window down.

Justin thought for a moment, “Sure.”

Brian smiled and Justin walked around the car and got into the passenger’s seat. He wanted to tell Brian that he didn’t like being in that car since it was where he lost his virginity so painfully, but he didn’t.

“Where were you this weekend? You said you’d call?” Justin asked as they drove off.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry. I meant to leave you a message, and I thought I did. Shit, I had to go to my sister’s wedding. I wanted you to go with me, but my parents said it was too short notice to get another seat at our table.”

Justin sighed, “Ok.”

“I mean it Justin. You can even ask my parents. Come over tonight to meet them, they’ll love you.”

“That sounds good,” Justin said smiling at bit.

“Oh my god, a smile, you know, you’re beautiful when you smile?”

Justin smiled even brighter and Brian laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot of their high school. Justin was nervous. He knew that if Brian was tricking him, he wouldn’t be living tomorrow. Brian was nervous as well. He didn’t want his friends to hate him, but he knew what he had to do.

“Before we go in, I just want you to know that I’ll be by your side the entire day,” Brian said squeezing Justin’s hand firmly.

Justin smiled weakly, “Thank you.”

Brian smiled and stepped out of the car. Justin did the same. Brian waited for Justin behind his car. As soon as Justin was beside him, Brian stretched out his hand and Justin grabbed it.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear and Justin smiled.

They received many stares and whispers from some students in the hall, but Brian just ignored them and Justin did the same.

“You locker’s here right?” Brian asked pointing to a row of lockers.

“Yeah,” Justin said walking towards it.

“Justin, I have an idea. How about you share my locker? I hardly have anything in it anyway. Besides, if you want me to look out for you, then I think it’s for the best.”

“Ok,” Justin answered laughing.

They walked over to Justin’s locker and cleared out all of the belongings. Justin grabbed all of his books, while Brian grabbed the rest of the things the filled Justin’s locker.

When they got to Brian’s locker, Brian set Justin’s stuff on the ground. On top, Brian noticed a white t-shirt with blood stains on it.

“What’s this?” Brian asked picking it up.

“Nothing,” Justin replied setting his books next to his other stuff.

“What to you mean nothing? Have you tried to kill yourself at school?”

“No,” Justin whispered and sighed, “That’s from when Kyle stabbed me in the arm with a pencil.”

Brian dropped the shirt on the floor and pulled Justin into his arms. He knew now that Justin needed protection from his asshole friends.

“Justin, just stay with me and you’ll be safe.”

Justin nodded and Brian held him closer.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you,” Brian stated as they walked up the steps to his front door.

Brian had just picked Justin up from his home and they were now going to have dinner with Brian’s parents. After all Brian was doing for him, Justin was beginning to trust Brian and he was also falling for him at the same time.

Brian opened his door and they both stepped inside. “Mom we’re here.”

Out of the kitchen came a small gray-haired woman, who was smiling brightly. Following her was a larger man with a grin on his face.

“Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Justin. Justin this is my mom, Joan…”

“Hi,” Justin said shaking her hand.

“…and my father Jack.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Justin said shaking his hand.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Justin,” Joan declared ushering him and Brian into the living room. “Brian talks about you all the time.”

“And I’m sorry that you couldn’t come to Claire’s wedding, but it was just too short of notice,” Jack explained, “You understand, don’t you?”

Justin smiled, “Yes, don’t worry.” He already liked them.

“What’s for dinner mom?” Brian asked putting his arm snuggly around Justin.

“Oh just spaghetti, I didn’t want to make anything that Justin wouldn’t like and everyone loves spaghetti.”

“I love spaghetti,” Justin declared. He knew any meal would taste good to him, since he hadn’t had a home cooked meal in years.

 

After dinner, Brian brought Justin upstairs to his bedroom. Justin nervously sat on the bed and Brian sat next to him. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Brain spoke.

“So, do you trust me now?”

“As much as I can trust someone,” Justin responded.

“Don’t worry,” Brain comforted, “I may don’t know all that you’ve been through and I’m ok with it if you never tell me, but I do understand and I’ll never let it happen again. I’ll always be there for you.”

Justin smiled and tears filled his eyes. He wanted to let Brian be with him, he wanted to be with Brian, but he had never felt love like this and it was all too new to him.

Brian kissed Justin tenderly and began to lie him down. Justin pushed up immediately and Brian backed away.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked running his hand over Justin’s back.

“I just can’t yet,” Justin stated and he stood up, “I’ll go if you want me to.”

“No, no don’t worry. I didn’t know, it’s ok, we can wait.” Justin smiled slightly and Brain pulled him into a hug. “From now on, you do what you want to do. You call the shots; I want you to be happy.”

Justin grabbed onto Brian’s back and held him closer. He knew that Brian wasn’t tricking him now.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Brian asked. “My parents won’t care and it doesn’t look as if you really want to be alone right now.’

Justin nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. I would love it if you stayed with me tonight.”

Brian smiled and held Justin close once more.

 

“Did you see Brian today?” Chris asked Paul.

“No,” Paul replied throwing his bag over his shoulder.

Chris shook his head and they walked to their hangout in the town. When they entered the pizza shop, they saw Luke, Scott, Kyle, Patrick, and Adam sitting at their usual table, so they went to join them.

“Have any of you seen Brian today?” Chris asked again.

“Yeah,” Kyle said after taking a sip from his pop, “I saw him with Justin.”

“What?” Paul asked astonished.

“Apparently they’re dating,” Kyle explained, “or at least that’s what Daphne told me she heard.”

“I can’t believe it!” Scott screamed.

“I mean, after we all humiliated him, Brian jumps in like super-homo!” Luke shrieked.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I saw them holding hands,” Adam added in.

“He’s a fucking bastard,” Patrick growled, “He sees some blond bimbo, so he goes chasing after him!”

“We need to get back at him,” Luke declared and they all stopped shouting and nodded in agreement.

“Like what?” Chris asked liking what he was hearing.

“Let’s trash his car,” Patrick suggested.

“The things a piece of shit anyway, he’ll probably just get a new one,” Kyle stated and they all grumbled in frustration.

“What his favorite thing?” Paul asked.

“How the fuck should we know, Kinney hates everything,” Luke commented and Chris snorted.

“Wait, I got it!” Chris said. “He’s dating Justin now right?”

“Duh, it’s what we’ve been fucking talking about for like, the past twenty minutes,” Scott said.

Chris rolled his eyes ignoring the comment, “So, let’s hurt Justin. That way we kill two birds with one stone.”

Everyone’s eyes lit up and they all nodded liking the plan.

“So, this is what we’ll do…” Chris began and they all leaned in to hear.


	9. Ch. 9- The Final Attack

It had been two weeks since Brian and Justin started seeing each other. Everything had been the same at home for Justin, but school had been so much better. No one had messed with him and it was the first time in years that Justin enjoyed a day at school.

Justin was sitting at his desk in his room, thinking of how grateful he was for having Brian in his life, even if he had hurt him. He still had his doubts about Brian, but everyday he was beginning to trust him more and more.

“Hey Sunshine?” Brian asked from Justin’s bed.

“Huh?” Justin replied looking up.

“Are you done?” Brian questioned sitting up.

“I guess I can be for now,” Justin responded and stood up to walk over to the bed.

Brian pulled Justin down to him and kissed him. “You’re so hot,” Brian said licking his lips.

Justin smiled and he let Brian lie him down. “Brian?”

“What?” Brian replied while kissing Justin’s neck.

“I’m ready,” Justin declared and Brian knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked timidly. He didn’t want to pressure Justin into anything he didn’t want to do.

“Yes,” Justin said, “but take it slow this time.”

Brian felt a twinge in his heart, but nodded in agreement. He had to make this time perfect for Justin.

Brian pulled off Justin’s shirt slowly and stared down at his beautiful blond. Justin smiled and tugged Brian’s shirt over his head. Luckily Justin’s parents weren’t ever home, so they could have sex whenever they wanted.

They kissed for a little while longer before Brian removed Justin’s jeans and then his own. Now, they were both naked and kissing passionately. Brian knew that if didn’t start soon, he was just going to cum from just kissing Justin.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Brian asked again.

“Yes, do you have any condoms?”

Brian reached for his jeans and pulled out a condom and a tube of lube. Justin smiled and Brian opened the tube of lube.

“Spread your legs Justin,” Brian commanded and Justin did what he was told.

With his fingers covered with lube, Brian placed his fingers at Justin’s tight hole. Justin bucked a bit, awaiting the oncoming intrusion. Brian slid in one finger and almost immediately slid in another.

Even though Justin’s first time was a terrible experience, he remembered how good it felt. How intimate it was. How close he felt to Brian. He knew this next experience was going to be so much better and he couldn’t wait to share it with him.

After entering his third finger, Brian moved them around in order to let Justin enjoy the feeling. He finally removed his hand and sheathed himself with a condom. He grabbed Justin’s legs and pulled them around his waist and Justin locked them together.

“Slowly,” Justin warned.

“I know baby,” Brian said and pushed in very slowly.

He watched as Justin’s face scrunched up and then, in a matter of seconds, relax. Justin’s mouth dropped open and he let out a small moan.

Taking that as a note to push more, Brian pushed in again and Justin’s moans began to fill the room. Brian smiled knowing this time he was pleasuring his boyfriend and he could enjoy it himself.

“More, more,” Justin begged and Brian pushed in the rest of the way.

Brian grunted and pulled almost all the way out again, only to push in slowly, killing him and Justin with pleasure.

Soon, they were both enjoying one another. Brian pushing in agonizingly slow, making him and Justin enjoy it longer. Justin begged Brian for more, but he only cried out seconds later when Brian hit his prostate.

“I’m so close,” Brian declared and Justin nodded in agreement.

Justin yelled and shot his load all over Brian and his chest’s and Brian came soon after and collapsed on top of Justin’s body. They let themselves come down from their orgasms and Brian finally pulled out of Justin and turned to his side, only to wrap his arms around Justin and held him close.

He was so happy with Justin right now. If he hadn’t intervened, Justin could be gone, but he knew that he was also cause of Justin’s pain and he vowed never to hurt Justin again.

 

The next day, Brian and Justin arrived at school. They were still on a high from the session the night before, but they finally parted ways to attend each of their first classes.

Justin couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much. He knew that his life was getting better and soon he and Brian would graduate and live the rest of their lives together.

During Justin’s first class, he needed to head back to Brian’s locker so that he could retrieve something he had forgotten.

He was about to turn the combination when he felt as if someone was standing behind him. He turned around and was quickly grabbed by Kyle and Luke. They latched onto his arms tightly and Justin watched as Chris, Patrick, Paul, Adam, and Scott came out of the nearby boy’s bathroom.

“Look what we have here,” Chris teased and they all laughed.

“I think we need to teach Brian and this little fucker a lesson!” Adam shouted and launched a punch in Justin’s stomach.

Justin let out a gasp of pain and was punched in the face by Chris.

“He’s such a fucking pussy!” Scott yelled and they all laughed.

Justin tried to kick any of them, but was growing weak of fighting. Punches were being tossed left a right and soon, Justin found himself on the floor gasping, screaming, and crying.

There was nothing he could do but scream. Every single guy was much larger than he was and seven against one never works.

After one last plea and then one last scream, everything went dark.

 

Brian heard the commotion from inside his classroom. Everyone began to stand up and look out into the hall and Brian saw teachers and students running in the direction of the noises. He had a strong feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn’t a good one. He knew exactly what was going on and to whom.

Following the leads of others, Brian rushed out of the classroom and down the hall. There he saw many people circleed around a spot on the ground. He looked up a saw his asshole friends lined up against a row of lockers. They all had looks of accomplishment on their faces.

Brian shook his head and pushed his way through the bodies to see what they were staring at. Sure enough, Justin’s body was lying lifelessly on the ground covered in blood. Brian crouched down next to him and felt his pulse, it was growing weak.

After what seemed like forever, paramedics wheeled in a stretcher. He watched as they checked his pulse and placed an oxygen mask on his face. Brian then looked behind him and saw the principal talking with all of the guys.

“Young men, I cannot believe the crime you have committed here today. You all are coming to my office right now to discuss your expulsion,” the principal explained to them and Brian thought to himself that Justin may actually get justice this time.

His concentration was soon returned to his boyfriend. He had no idea what the paramedics were doing to Justin, but he knew, whatever it was, had to be helping.

Soon, they lifted him onto to the stretcher and prepared to wheel him out.

“Can I come?” Brian asked when they began pushing.

“Do you have relation to this young man?” the paramedic asked.

“No, but I am his boyfriend and the closest person to him. Besides, who else can call his parents?” Brian said hoping they would agree.

The paramedic nodded and Brian climbed into the ambulance as soon as they were outside. Once they drove off, Brian grabbed onto Justin’s hand and squeezed it. Justin looked so small and so helpless lying in his own blood. Brian felt a tear roll down his cheek and wondered if everything was going to be alright.


	10. Ch. 10- Settling the Scores

Brian had been sitting by Justin’s beside for more than an hour. Justin hadn’t woken up yet and the doctor’s had told him that if he didn’t wake up soon, then it was likely for him to slip into a coma. Luckily, when they arrived at the hospital, Justin was rushed straight into surgery and was now in stable, yet critical condition.

During surgery, Brian had called both of Justin’s parents. They were both shocked to hear the news that their son was in the hospital fighting for his life. Brian had also called Emmett; he needed his best friend right now.

Brian was running his fingers over Justin’s arm when the door to the room opened and Emmett walked in carrying a big bouquet of flowers. He saw that Brian had been crying and immediately walked over and put his arm around him.

“Are you ok baby?” Emmett asked rubbing soothing circles on his best friend’s back.

“No, I’m not ok,” Brian said wiping away the tears, “Would you be ok?”

Emmett shook his head and placed the flowers on the table next to Justin’s bed.

“I saw what happened at school and I was shocked. I never knew they could stoop so low,” Emmett declared.

“I did,” Brian stated, “I was worried about him everyday.”

Emmett sighed and looked at the gorgeous blond lying lifelessly in the hospital bed.

“He is very beautiful,” Emmett declared, “How did you happen to nab him?”

Brian smiled, “Because I’m the only one who even noticed him.” Brian sighed and looked up at Emmett, who was leaning against the wall, “I think I love him Em.”

“Really? I thought you ‘didn’t do love’?” Emmett stated.

“I don’t care what I said. Justin wasn’t in my life then,” Brian pointed out and Emmett nodded sympathetically.

All of a sudden, the door flew open again and two older people, a man and a woman, came rushing in and went straight to Justin’s beside.

“Justin baby,” the woman said rubbing his head.

“Excuse me,” Brian said standing up, “Who are you?”

“I’m his father, who are you?” the man said looking at Brian accusingly.

“His boyfriend,” Brian announced and they both looked at him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jennifer said giving him a big hug.

“Nice to meet him!” Craig screamed, “Is this what you call taking care of someone you love?!” he asked Brian.

Brian stood in shock, “I’m not his keeper and I take care of him just fine. This happened during class at school. I can’t be with him twenty-four/seven.”

Craig sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m just a little bit upset. You would be too if you found out your son almost died.”

“Well, I’m upset that my boyfriend almost died, but I know what you mean,” Brian said standing up with them.

“Who are you?” Jennifer asked looking at Emmett.

“I’m Brian’s best friend. You know, moral support,” Emmett answered standing next to Brian.

“So what the hell happened?” Craig asked.

“No, I don’t want to hear it now,” Jennifer stated pulling up a chair next to Justin’s bed.

“I’ll tell you, in the hall,” Emmett said pulling Craig out of the room.

As soon as Craig and Emmett were gone, Brian sat back down in his seat.

“How long have you two been together?” Jennifer asked.

“Not that long, only a few weeks,” Brian explained and she nodded.

“Did you meet at school?”

“Yeah, he’s in a few of my classes,” Brian stated.

“Do you know about when he tried to commit suicide?” Jennifer asked tearing up.

Brian nodded, “Yes, he told me. I felt like shit, like somehow it was my fault.”

“I asked him why he did it and all he said was that he was gay. At first I thought he wanted to kill himself because he didn’t think his father and I accepted him, but after I thought about it, he knew that we wouldn’t care. It makes me wonder if there was something else behind it.”

Brian sat still. He knew the reason, but he wasn’t going to tell her. He knew that she’d hate him for it.

“He got picked on at school, so maybe it was a part of that as well.”

Jennifer nodded and ran her hand through Justin’s hair.

 

A half an hour later, a doctor came into Justin’s room. Craig and Emmett were back inside and they were all chatting quietly and watching Justin. The doctor walked to Justin’s side and then checked the machines that were attached to him.

“Are you two the parents?” the doctor asked.

“Yes,” Craig said and he and Jennifer both stood up.

“I’m sorry, but it looks as though your son has slipped into a coma,” the doctor explained. “Hopefully this is just the way his body is trying to heal itself, but we can only see with time.”

“Thank you doctor,” Craig said and the doctor offered a sympathetic smile and left the room.

As soon as Brian heard the word coma, he buried his face in his hands and let more tears fall. Emmett knelt beside Brian and hugged him.

After a few minutes, Brian stood up and began to walk out of the room. Emmett got up and followed him. He was confused and he didn’t know what Brian was doing.

“Where are going?” Emmett asked.

“I have to do something. I’ll be back soon,” Brian explained, “You just stay here and take care of Justin’s parents.

Emmett nodded and went back into the room. Brian continued walking down the hall and out of the hospital.

 

“That fucking bitch, ugh, she should know we’re doing that whole fucking school a favor by riding it of that fucking asshole!” Chris said screaming. He had been ranting in the basement of Paul’s house since they got there.

Paul just shook his head. He was upset about being expelled as well, but Chris had a tendency of overdoing things.

“Calm down Chris,” Kyle said, “There’s nothing we can do about it.”

Chris glared at Kyle, but then sulked and flopped onto the couch.

“Did you see that pussy squirming? It was so funny,” Patrick said laughing.

They all began to laugh as well.

Brian was standing at the top of the steps. He was glad that Paul’s mother still thought that he was one of his friends because she let him in right away.

“You guys are all fucking assholes,” Brian screamed as he walked quickly down the stairs. “You almost kill an innocent human being and you’re just sitting down here laughing about, even though you were expelled from school at the same time.”

They all stood up immediately and looked at Brian.

“Whatever, you’re a traitor now. Why should we listen to you?” Luke asked and they all nodded in agreement.

Brian stood fuming. They really didn’t give a shit about what they did to Justin.

“Because…Justin’s parents are extremely wealthy and they can hire the best lawyers and charge you all with attempted murder,” Brian explained, “And believe me, jail is much, much worse the expulsion from a public high school.”

They all stood speechless. They could really go to jail and that scared the shit out of all of them.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Scott said laughing, “He’s such a pussy that he’d be too scared to charge us with anything.”

“No he wouldn’t be,” Brian declared, “Besides, he’s in a coma and his parents could have the papers drawn up in no time.”

“Who are they going to choose sides with, us, or some little fucker,” Chris said looking defiant.

“My bet is Justin since they won’t believe assholes who targeted a person, who is much smaller than all of you, and had two of you hold him down while the others beat him up. It’s not like we don’t have proof or witnesses.”

Brian walked back up the steps with a smug look on his face and left Paul’s house.


	11. Ch. 11- Happily Ever After

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this story. I really appreciate all the great things you’ve said and all the encouragement I got. I want to give a special dedication to, fuck I can’t choose, LOL. I just want to say thank you to Donna, Mary, Sid, Mari, Denise, and Tay for always being so wonderful and there for me. You all have no idea how much it means to me to have such great friends like you.

* * *

**_Two Months Later_ **

Brian stood inside the bathroom inside the courthouse. He splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. All those fucking assholes had been sent to jail. Every, single one of them got twelve years. Twelve fucking long years, of course with a possibility of parole after ten years, but they would be gone out of his and Justin’s lives for that long. Even though they pleaded guilty to the lesser charge of Attempted Manslaughter, in place of Attempted Murder, Brian didn’t care as long a Justin got justice.

Thinking back to when he met each one of those losers, Brian couldn’t ever remember why he was friends with them in the first place. As long as he could remember, they’ve always said very homophobic things around him and Emmett, but they never did anything about it. Maybe it’s because he didn’t care. Why should Brian care if they were calling someone else cocksucker or queer? Why should he give a shit? Emmett, on the other hand, was always too scared to say anything. He was afraid of losing his friends and that they would turn on him and he would become the focus of their torture.

After thinking about all of this, Brian finally realized the truth. Those assholes never wanted to be friends with him. They were using him to show how much they had control over all of the fags in the school. Why didn’t Brian see this before? All of this could’ve been prevented if he would’ve stuck up for himself and his fellow gay classmates.

Feeling sick, Brian ran into the stall and put his head over the toilet bowl. He heaved up most of his lunch and as soon as he felt better, he sat on the ground by the toilet and leaned his head against the cold metal door.

He realized now that he could’ve probably saved Justin’s life. Silent tears fell down his face and remembered his lifeless blond still laying there in the hospital bed. Luckily, Justin’s parents had actually stayed with him the entire time and he was even able to come here today to see those fuckers get put behind bars.

Wiping away the tear that strayed onto his noise, Brian heaved a big sigh of relief and that’s when his cell phone rang. He quickly reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his cell phone and flipped it open.

“Hello,” he said quickly.

_“Brian, he’s up, Justin woke up. He’s alright. The doctors are checking him out, but he seems fine,”_ Jennifer said breathlessly from the other end of the phone.

“That’s great!” Brian screamed into the phone. Those had been the exact words he had been waiting to hear for the past two months.

_“I know, it’s so wonderful,”_ Jennifer said tearing up, _“He’s been asking for you, so you better get your butt down here soon.”_

“Ok mom,” Brian teased and hung up the phone.

He ran quickly out of the courthouse and into the parking lot.

 

“Where’s Brian?” Justin asked for the millionth time since he woke up.

“He’s coming,” Craig assured his son.

Justin sighed and Jennifer entered the room. She nodded in Justin’s direction and he smiled widely. They all sat in a stilled silence before Justin broke the ice.

“How long have you guys been here?”

“For the entire two months,” Jennifer said obviously surprised with the question.

“The entire time,” Justin repeated astonished.

“Why do you look so surprised sweetie?” Jennifer asked.

“Because, well, it’s because you ignore me. I mean, you haven’t been in my life for the past seven years and all of a sudden you guys are playing parents of the year.”

Both Jennifer and Craig sat in silence staring down at their son. They didn’t realize how their son felt about them.

“Justin, we’ve been in your life,” Craig assured not wanting to believe otherwise.

“No you haven’t dad. Maybe the occasional note or appearance, but that’s all. Do you guys even realize how much I miss you when you’re away? You’re my parents; you’re supposed to love me.”

“We do love you!” Jennifer bellowed and threw her arms around her son.

“You say that, but you never show it. How am I supposed to be happy if I never see my parents? That’s why I tried to kill myself my. I’d get out of the misery you, and those assholes at school, were putting me through.”

Jennifer sat in silence and Craig stood up and looked out the window. They hadn’t realized what they’re absence had done to their son. He was suicidal and depressed because of them.

“Justin,” Jennifer began looking at her son with wet eyes, “From now on, I…I don’t know; just tell us what we can do to be better parents.”

Justin suppressed a laugh and nodded slowly, “I’m sorry mom, but that’s something you should’ve known in the first place. All you had to do was be there for me and you couldn’t even do that. If you ask me, you two shouldn’t have had kids in the first place if all you wanted to do was ruin their lives.”

“I’m sorry Justin, what more do you want. I’m so sorry. I’ll admit it, I’m a lousy mother, but I’ll try. I’ll get help.”

“I will too, son,” Craig added kneeling down next to where Jennifer was sitting.

Justin looked into both of his parents’ eyes and his own eyes began to tear up. “All I’ve ever wanted was my parents back,” Justin said placing his face in his hands and sobbing.

Both mother and father stood up and wrapped their arms around their forgotten son. They both hoped that one day they would be a family again and they knew now not to exclude their son.

“May I cut in?” a voice asked behind Jennifer and Craig.

All three looked up to see Brian standing there holding a bouquet of flowers for Justin. Justin smiled at his boyfriend and watched as his parents moved out of the way in order to let Brian by.

“So?” Craig asked after Brian placed the flowers in Justin’s arms.

“They all got twelve years,” Brian declared.

Justin gasped and Craig and Jennifer cheered.

“Oh my god, they were actually charged with something. I had no idea,” Justin stammered.

Brian smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“I think we’ll leave you two alone for a minute,” Craig stated pulling Jennifer out of the room.

“Oh my god, they are going to jail?” Justin asked again once his parents we out of the room.

“Yup,” Brian answered maneuvering one of Justin’s pillows so he could sit next to him on the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Fine, I feel good. I really want to go home.”

“Did they tell you how long you were in a coma?”

“Yeah,” Justin said with his face changing quickly, “That’s two months I’ll never have back.”

Brian sighed, “Don’t worry, you didn’t miss much. It was nothing without you.”

Justin smiled and smelled the flowers.

“I was worried about you,” Brian admitted, “If you didn’t wake up, I was going to charge those bastards with murder and sue them for millions of dollars.”

Justin laughed and then turned serious, “Thanks Brian.”

“For what?”

“For always being there for me.”

“Well, not at first.”

“That doesn’t matter, you are now. And it’s more than I’ve ever had. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You saved my life.”

Brian squeezed Justin’s hand and kissed his passionately, “You mean so much to me too, Justin. I love you. I love you so much.”

Justin breathed deep, “I love you too Brian.”

“So how about we get you out of this hospital and back into the real world?” Brian suggested standing back up.

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll be there with me.”

“Forever, baby,” Brian replied grabbing Justin’s hand.


End file.
